


Я хочу быть твоей собакой

by WTF BUCK-TICK 2021 (fandom_BUCK_TICK)



Category: BUCK-TICK
Genre: Angst, Dominant/Submissive Relationships, Drama, M/M, Single work, Songfic, WTF Kombat 2021, asphyxia kink, real persons slash, suicidal desire
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-14 16:15:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29545011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_BUCK_TICK/pseuds/WTF%20BUCK-TICK%202021
Summary: "Я хорошо знаю, что ты бы полюбил меня, и что тайна любви больше, чем тайна смерти. Только любовь имеет значение."© О. Уайльд
Relationships: Imai Hisashi/Sakurai Atsushi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7
Collections: Level 4 Quest 1: Тексты от М до E 2021





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Спасибо человеку, который заставил меня всё это пережить.

Тени на стенах в неверном полумраке слабой лампы. Снова – его комната в "мертвом кибернетическом Токио"*, крошечное пространство в четыре татами, отдаленные шорохи и редкие блики от фар проезжающих машин. Блики смешиваются с тенями от ветвей деревьев и проплывают по стенам, их тени – тени двух молодых мужчин – живут собственной жизнью, множась под дробным светом старой лампы. Хисаши всё ещё кажется, что он недостаточно хорош, и ему отчаянно хочется бежать, закрыться в себе, исчезнуть. Но за ним закрывается дверь, и некоторое время они в нерешительности смотрят друг на друга. Лёд, которым по привычке пытается оградиться Хисаши, столь ощутим, что его можно скалывать со стен.  
– Я хочу тебя, – немая сцена кончается безапелляционно, шипящим шёпотом на ухо, за шёпотом следует усмешка. Это – дикое божество из неведомых земель. Из леса, где танцуют асуры*.  
Сжать светлые короткие волосы – пленить другое божество, чьи смиренные глаза будто взяли со статуй бодхисаттв*. Атсуши наплевать на то, что Хисаши думает о себе. Он безумно любит эти глаза. Особенно когда они смотрят на него так. Так, что невидимый лёд обрушивается – и в тот, и в этот раз – едва ли не со слышимым грохотом.  
Он сумасшедший, совершающий самое великое святотатство.  
Опрокинуть на постель, нависнуть сверху и взять – не спрося, пальцами проникая под ремень джинсов. Имаи не сопротивляется – будь на месте Сакураи кто-то иной, он бы давно вырвался прочь, сбежал от прикосновений, сбежал от пятнающей тело близости.  
Но что может запятнать? Чужое тело грязно – или собственное?  
И почему среди всех прочих один Атсуши так чист, что ему можно сдаться почти без боя?  
Дыхание Атсуши шумное, он ждёт ответной реакции, на которую обычно его визави крайне скуп. Благопристойность, черт бы её подрал.  
Глаза бога закрываются.  
Его, личного бога.  
Ярость и отчаяние находят выход, когда Сакураи впивается в чужие плечи, переходит на шею и оставляет несколько засосов – таких, которые уже не скрыть ни одним платком, почти у самой челюсти, яркие клейма принадлежности ему одному. Сакураи не хочет допустить и мысли о том, что Имаи способен делить постель или улыбаться кому-то ещё – он уничтожит этого человека в мгновение ока, потому что его ревность всепожирающа.  
И он пожирает вслед за ней – так отчаянно, что Имаи стискивает зубы от боли. Глаза распахиваются, и он смотрит в потолок невидящим взглядом, словно жертва на алтаре.  
Не потому ли он так чист, что стихия Сакураи – пламя? Огонь очищает.  
Безжалостнее, чем Молох. Жертвы в виде первородных младенцев ему не нужны, ему нужен один Хисаши, чьи губы он сминает своими. Беззащитнее агнца – когда задыхается от того, что Хисаши отвечает ему с тем же отчаянием. Пока не выпивает до дна.  
Губы – прекрасная часть тела, видная всем, доступная большинству. На них можно любоваться, притворяясь что внимательно слушаешь; можно утопать в тихой ярости, когда на них смотрит кто-то другой. Но всё прочее, скрытое под одеждой – только для него, и он простирается у бедер, прижимаясь щекой к мягкой коже чужого члена. Ластится, прикрыв глаза, вдыхает жадно расширившимися ноздрями чуть острый запах. Касается плоти губами, вызывая у непривыкшего к такому Хисаши приступ отчаянного смущения. Дразнит их обоих, исцеловывая остро-угловатые бедра. Дразнит – потому что самому хочется больше, а Хисаши похож на человека со снятой кожей, для которого каждое касание не просто осязаемо, но бьёт прямо по нервам. Пока это едва ощущается, если не быть внимательным, – но Атсуши прижимается губами к шее, и по тонкой коже губ бьёт отчаянно скачущий пульс.  
Вновь нависает; стискивает его подбородок в цепких пальцах, указательный вместе со средним плавно проникают внутрь, минуя влажные, податливые губы. И больше нет того благопристойного, отстраненного Имаи, к которому все привыкли. В ложном смущении опущенные веки. Язык, неспешно и расслабленно проходящийся меж пальцев, обвивающийся вокруг них змеёй в самой бесстыдной из манер, заставляя даже видавшего виды Сакураи завороженно наблюдать. Как скользит язык, как вспухшие губы плотно обхватывают пальцы, как ладонь Имаи ложится на кисть Сакураи и проталкивает её глубже, заставляя почти врезаться в сжимающееся горло. Треклятые коннотации, возникающие в голове, заставляют ощутимо вздрогнуть всем телом в желании большего – но не сегодня. Ещё пока не сегодня.  
Тонкая ниточка слюны, протянувшаяся от чужого языка к подрагивающим пальцам. На секунду Сакураи закрывает глаза, затаив дыхание, и нервная кисть руки слепо опускается вниз. Смазка холодит пальцы первые несколько секунд, пока он не касается кожи. Той самой, уязвимой, нежной кожи; там, где теперь ему, черт возьми, позволительно – и острота восприятия захлестывает, заставляет распахнуть глаза в рефлексе самозащиты. Но всё равно переполняет больным трепетом, обожанием, граничащим с поклонением. Трепет передаётся по нервам из тела в тело, дробится, умножается. Связывает накрепко.  
Наконец он слышит от Хисаши первый, несмелый стон сквозь – по привычке – плотно сомкнутые губы; стон не то от холода, не то от самих прикосновений. Сомнения разбиваются в следующий момент, когда Хисаши жмурится и чуть вскидывает бедра навстречу, сжимая ягодицы. Пальцы Сакураи задерживаются промеж них, напряжённые бедра подрагивают и Имаи так же дрожаще выдыхает, когда эти пальцы с небольшим давлением проскальзывают глубже.  
От спокойствия на лице не остаётся и следа, и Атсуши готов побиться об заклад, что это лицо ещё красивее, чем обычно. Лицо Хисаши тем красивее любого другого, что оно – только для него. С этими, сомкнутыми в бледную нить, губами и сведенными бровями; но вот – губы неспешно раскрываются, искусанные и тёмные в полумраке. Видно, как они подрагивают, слышно как шумно он дышит, как ощутимо вторят его дыханию вздымающиеся ребра. Видно даже, как на бледной шее пульсирует темная до черноты вена – наливается, истончается и почти уходит под кожу. И снова. И снова. Всё это впаивается фрагментами в память, улавливается в доли секунды общей картиной.  
Припечатать поцелуем собственника, сорвать ещё стон, и ещё, почти проникающим движением скользить – но не входя; дразнить – чтобы неповторимый росчерк почти чёрных во тьме губ исказился до неузнаваемости, превращая божество в зверя, готового наброситься и разорвать. Блестящим осколком острого стекла, взрезающего густую, липкую темноту: влажное поблескивание зубов Хисаши. Атсуши даже отстраняется – великолепное зрелище; и его лицо словно повторяет эту усмешку в зеркальном кривом отражении.  
– Скажи мне, чего ты хочешь.  
– Я хочу тебя.  
– Нет… – Сакураи тихо, утробно смеётся, чуть растягивая это "нет", убирает руку, и Хисаши, лишенный пусть и такой малой близости, вскидывается и глотает воздух словно рыба, выброшенная на раскаленный берег. – Ты же знаешь, как я люблю.  
Акцент, сделанный на этом "как", Имаи отрезвляет, но ненадолго. Перспектива говорить непристойные вещи выворачивает сознание, и он снова ярится, готовый напасть, – но Атсуши смеётся и плавно ведёт пальцами между влажных от смазки ягодиц, усыпляя зверя.  
– Атсуши…  
– Хиса?.. – он тихо смеётся в тёмные губы, уворачиваясь от просящего поцелуя. Пальцы замедляются, заставляя тихо поскуливать. Имаи зажмуривается и рефлекторно сжимает бедра, не позволяя пальцам отстраниться. Его лицо заливается краской. Речь переходит на сорванный шёпот. Глаза пытаются смотреть с вызовом – но это получается лишь на доли секунды, и веки томно закрываются, не в силах снести чужой, столь прямой взгляд.  
– Пожалуйста… трахни меня.  
Резкий переход на грубую лексику – слишком прямо для японца, слишком резко для Имаи даже с этим "пожалуйста", он почти сломан жаждой – жаждой того же свойства, что гложет Атсуши.  
– Моя детка…  
Закинутые ноги на плечи – тонкие, длинные, такие изящные. Невозможно удержаться – языком по внутренней стороне бедра, от сочленения колена и ниже, прихватывая губами и оставляя след. Трепещут полупрозрачные веки, Хисаши всхлипывает, готовый взмолиться в голос: черт с ними, с тонкими стенами, дьявол с ней – с благопристойностью. Но хуже всего то, что он знает – Сакураи просто не способен прервать это священнодействие, подобное танцу Буто*, неважно, как горячо он будет умолять. И нервы лопаются, как гитарная струна, не выдерживая, когда мягкие губы обнажают ряд острых зубов, впивающихся в кожу на бледных ключицах. Имаи вскидывается, скрещивая ноги на чужой спине, и почти ненавидит себя за такую откровенность, такую отчаянную открытость: будто он дал слабину, выдал себя, и его А-чан – его, будь оно всё проклято в этом мире, если это не так – набросится на него, сожрав наживую ещё бьющееся сердце.  
Но этого не происходит. Глаза Имаи вновь распахиваются, когда томительное ожидание прекращается, уступая место резкой наполненности. Вдох, ещё вдох – "как же хорошо, чёрт подери, пожалуйста, глубже, до боли, сильнее, пожалуйста", – он почти произносит это, по слогам на каждое движение – "по-жа-луй-ста…" – и Сакураи слышит его едва не кожей, дрожаще выдыхая в исцелованные губы. Впаивается резче в боготворимое, прекраснейшее тело, совершая ещё один акт святотатства – или священнодействия? – сливаясь с собственным божеством. На белых ногах Хисаши остаются синяки от отчаянно вонзающихся пальцев, и это всё, кажется, слишком хорошо, чтобы быть правдой. Напевный, тянущийся полушепот:  
– А-чан…  
Дальше не надо продолжать. Пальцы, которые ранее так яростно сжимали его бедра, обхватывают доверчиво подставленную шею Хисаши. Как самое страшное признание в любви – "я бы отдал тебе собственную жизнь", скольжение по лезвию бритвы, что заставляет ужасаться и благоговеть. Перед глазами темнеет, и вдохнуть едва ли возможно, он почти умирает, но на самом краю Атсуши расслабляет руку.  
"Когда тебе хочется сделать с собой что-то непоправимое, пожалуйста, проси меня. Не потому, что хочется этого, но потому, что это позволит тебе выжить."  
Саморазрушение толкало Хисаши на множество безрассудных вещей: наркотики, алкоголь. Толкнуло и к Сакураи, в надежде разбить собственное сердце. Не вышло.  
Две стороны мортидо, что так сильно их сблизило. Оргазм – тоже маленькая смерть.  
И сейчас, когда перед черной пеленой мелькают яркие всполохи, Хисаши Имаи пьяно улыбается, растворяясь во тьме. У его тьмы есть имя, есть хриплый от сигарет голос, длинные чёрные волосы и совершенно невозможные глаза. Его тьма ревниво запрещает ему умирать без неё. Без её рук на шее. Без её зубов на коже. И он повинуется, каждый раз думая лишь о том, что когда за ним придет самая настоящая, окончательная смерть – у неё будет пронзительный взгляд Атсуши Сакураи.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ★  
> *It's Dead Cyber Tokyo - цитата из песни "Tokyo", выпущенной на альбоме "Taboo" 1989 г. Текст написан Атсуши Сакураи, музыка - Хисаши Имаи.  
> ★  
> *Отсылка к песне Ash-ra выпущенной группой на альбоме "Cosmos" 1996 г. (время повествования в сюжете более раннее). "Ash-ra" - асура, воинственное и жестокое существо, близкое к демонам – в буддийской и индуистской мифологиях. В зороастризме асуры наделяются благими чертами божеств.  
> ★  
> *Бодхисаттвой в буддизме (в частности - буддизме Махаяны) называется любое существо, достигшее просветления и отказавшееся уходить в Нирвану на благо всех живых существ. Особенно почитается на Дальнем Востоке бодхисаттва Авалокитешвара, обретший женские черты и известный/ая в Китае и Японии под именем Гуаньинь и Каннон соответственно.  
> ★  
> *舞踏 (butou) – авангардный стиль танца, появившийся в Японии и делающий особый акцент на способах движения танцора. Первая постановка породившая стиль Буто была исполнена Тацуми Хидзикатой по роману Юкио Мисимы "Запретные Цвета", посвященного проблемам гомосексуальности в Японии.


	2. Молитва

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Save my soul, please,  
> Show me the way.  
> Save my soul, please!  
> Oh, please, please  
> Take this love letter…  
> I'm Just a Simple Madness Man"©*

Я в изнеможении, исступлении, я готов сожрать себя самого, но… ничего не могу поделать с этим.  
Я рву себя с корнем.  
Знал бы ты только, что я чувствую…  
Я так хочу тебя. До отчаяния, до озноба.  
У тебя совершенно потрясающее тело, ты знаешь? Все впадины и изгибы, прохлада длиннопалых рук, впадины на животе, тонкие ребра, шрамы на спине…  
Я оставлю ещё.  
Перед глазами – страшная в своей красоте ночь, напоминанием о которой остались ещё долго не сходившие следы с твоего тела. И – не менее страшный в своей красоте – взгляд прозрачного серого льда, распахнутые глаза, из которых медленно текут прозрачные слёзы. Взгляд, проникающий в самую кровь. Неповторимый взгляд, задержавшийся в памяти прочнее отметин на теле, до горечи сложноуловимый, если пытаться воспроизвести его с фотографической точностью (как жаль, как же жаль, что я не умею достойно рисовать). И слова откровения едва дрогнувшим голосом. Набатом отдающиеся у меня в ушах, как бы тихо ты их ни произносил.  
Ты меня, отчаянно свободного, присвоил, сам того не желая.  
Шрамы на предплечьях, длинные пальцы… Чёрт! Знаешь, каково это было – позволить себе беспрецедентный акт доверия, отдать собственное тело, ожидая очередной ужасной боли, неизменно сопровождающей этот процесс – и как внутри всё оборвалось, когда я понял, что боли больше нет. Это было так… до умопомрачения хорошо. Глубже, плотнее сжать, до крика, почувствовать что я ещё живой и могу чувствовать.  
Я хочу когда-нибудь, чтобы… да, чёрт, нельзя в этом не признаться, я хочу кончить в твоих руках, от твоей плоти внутри своего тела, на дикой скорости, раздирая короткими ногтями твои плечи. Я… хочу хоть единожды оказаться на твоём месте. Позволь мне. Позволь себе. Забудь про осторожность. Не отдаляйся от меня в моём падении.  
Твоё безудержное саморазрушение, которое меня так восхищает. Твоё неуместное благоразумие, тщетно берегущее меня. Твоё громкое отчаяние, вонзившееся любовью мне под ребра. Как возможно это выразить? Сжать руки на твоей шее? Сильнее? Ремень? Лента?  
Лента… завязать твои глаза, чтобы снова не умереть – хуже взгляда Горгоны – выжить, выжить, чёрт меня дери, и почувствовать эту… податливость слепого в своих руках. Меня, столь много лет восхищавшегося смертью – и содрогнувшегося, увидев её в отражении твоего лица. Но всё равно влечёт.  
Сковать твои тонкие запястья, целовать и пожирать каждый сантиметр твоего тела. До костей. Если бы я мог… я бы действительно пробил твою грудную клетку, и сожрал бы ещё бьющееся, горячее сердце, хотя бы таким образом присвоив его себе. Как ты и хотел.  
Заставлять говорить тебя… через силу, принуждая говорить, просить, дразнить – и снова просить, наблюдая, как у тебя переворачивается всё внутри, как это отражается – едва ли не яростью – на твоём спокойном лице. Как безупречная, благородная линия твоих губ изгибается, превращаясь в оскал, как с них срывается грубость, и это вскрывает мою голову как самый острый краниокласт. Эти губы… ты знал, что особую прелесть они обретают, будучи сухими и обветренными? Поцелуй становится жёстким, такой контраст с моими, обычно мягкими, губами. Или когда пальцы, скользящие вдоль нижней губы, чувствуют эту жёсткость и израненность. Длинный язык, обвивающий мои пальцы, слишком горячий, чтобы это выносить – слишком красиво, чтобы не смотреть.  
Я так жалею иногда, что одной лишь плоти так ничтожно мало. Чувствовать жар твоего тела – и только? Чёрт, как бы я хотел ощутить это более полно, до абсолютного слияния, взаимопроникновения двух подобных друг другу веществ. Mad ecstasy*. Чтобы одно только ощущение этого впаивающегося в меня тела… твоего тела… Чёрт, нет, эта мысль, сама мысль об этом будоражит, я почти задыхаюсь от душного жара, как если бы*…  
Если бы я мог почувствовать это более полно, я ведь не смог бы от тебя ни за что оторваться. Даже если это запрещено. Я желаю этого слишком отчаянно и почти сладко – с привкусом горечи. Великолепно. Моё любимое сочетание. Действительно, слишком хорошо, чтобы быть правдой, а будь это правдой, я бы совершенно сошёл с ума. Моя одержимость тобой перешла бы все границы.  
Я бы написал красочнее и подробнее, потому что то, что в моей голове – это вершина айсберга, и даже я сам невольно смущаюсь, если только подумаю о некоторых вещах. О тех вещах, к которым я так не смог "привыкнуть". О переплетённых пальцах, схлестнувшихся телах, отражающихся тенями от стен, или о порочном желании стирать слёзы с твоего лица. Мне немного надо, в сущности. Я – чудовище, я просто одержимое чудовище, но я совершенно безбожно хочу тебя, ибо только так я могу выразить всё то, что терзает меня изнутри. Я каждый день, каждую секунду, уже много лет болею этими чувствами, они жрут меня, как пожирает черная дыра слишком близко подлетевшую звезду. Самоубийственная траектория, движение к точке сингулярности и вечное падение.  
Здесь на кассете – песня, которую ты так любишь. Я спел её для тебя. Послушай это. Просто послушай, потому что я точно так же кричу, ступая по лезвиям ножей.  
Сладко, больно, невыносимо.  
Я одержим тобой.  
Прости, что не говорил раньше.

[I want to be your dog]*  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ★  
> *Цитата из песни Love Letter, целиком написанной Хисаши Имаи на альбоме "Six/Nine", выпущенном в 1995 г. Воспринимать следует в качестве эпиграфа.  
> ★  
> *Отсылка к песне "You're My Disease" группы Schwein – сайд-проекта Атсуши Сакураи и Хисаши Имаи.  
> ★  
> *Одним из "побочных эффектов" приёма MDMA является жар по всему телу. Сакураи (в моём лице) пишет столь завуалированно, поскольку в Японии очень строгая антинаркотическая политика. Однако из песни You're My Disease слов не выкинешь.  
> ★  
> *「お前の犬になる」– кавер-версия на оригинальную песню Мичиро Эндо, исполненная BUCK-TICK на трибьют-альбоме "Romantist" в 2010 г. Мичиро Эндо и его группа the Stalin являются культовыми для японской рок-музыки. BUCK-TICK во время своего становления под именем "Hihan Go-Go" являлись кавер-группой the Stalin. В одном из ретроспективных альбомов, посвященных BUCK-TICK, Эндо Мичиро сделал ответный реверанс, исполнив песню Sasayaki.


End file.
